Which side of the bed
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Just some cheesy idea because it's Valentine's day and we all need some Shamy fluff.


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **Just a little cheesy idea that has been on my mind for a few months (yes, months!).**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise I'd make Shamy have coitus on a daily basis. On camera. And it would be R rated. Or at least PG-13.**

 **Obligatory disclaimer: English is not my first language.**

* * *

Amy entered the bedroom angry. Sheldon did it again. He was jealous when she worked together with Howard, he was jealous when she was invited by Will Wheaton to the Professor Proton show, yet when she reminded him that it was date night, he said that the science waits for no man. When she said that he spent so much time in his old room she seldom saw him anymore, he called her selfish for not understanding him.

But the last straw was when Sheldon said that she needs to check if it's her time of the month.

So, she did the only thing she could think of. She yelled, "You're unbelievable!" to him and stormed out of the room.

Partly because she knew he was right, it _was_ her time of the month and she did not want to say something she might regret. But, also, because he was being a jerk and she was mad at him.

##########

Sheldon continued to work on his boards. But no matter how many times he tried to focus on the formula in front of him, his thought kept coming back to Amy. How he had hurt her and being selfish.

Sheldon sighed. Oh, how sometimes he missed those times when he could just act selfish and not care about how other people feel. And then Amy came, and he started… _noticing_. At first, it was only Amy. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she watched old French movies, how her fingers danced to harp music as if she's playing along, and how when she smiled, oh, boy. People said that yawning is contagious but he thought that he needed to add that smiles are too, especially Amy's.

But he also noticed that when she was feeling sad or disappointed, her shoulders slumped down a little, and her smile didn't reach her eyes. And it made him willing to do anything to bring back those smiles. And just after she smiles those smiles, he could smile too.

Being with Amy made him paid attention to other people around him. Although, not as much as he did to Amy.

He shook his head. No, he would rather have Amy anytime despite the costs. Even though it made him more human as the gang said.

Sheldon sighed again. This time, _he_ was the one that made Amy sad.

He put the cap back on the marker and walked out of the room.

He saw Leonard and Penny were cuddling on the couch while watching tv.

"You're in trouble," Penny said.

"I know," Sheldon replied not caring to stop and just walked passed them.

Entering 4B, Sheldon saw the closed door of the bedroom. Amy must be in there.

He considered knocking the door but then decided against it.

He took a deep breath and then slowly opening the door.

Amy was laying on the bed and curled into fetus position on top of the cover, her back facing the bedroom door.

"Amy," he softly called.

No reply came. He thought maybe she fell asleep so he decided to check.

He walked to Amy's side and saw her eyes opened but were not looking at anything in particular.

He kneeled in front of her and softly touch her shoulder.

"Amy, I'm sorry," he said almost whispering. "I was being selfish and I didn't take your feeling into account."

Amy looked at him but did not say anything. As much as she knew that Sheldon was being sincere, she was also quite hurt. And maybe her hormone had something to do with her mood. Damn, she almost hated it when Sheldon knew her cycle.

"Scoot over," Sheldon suddenly said. And before Amy realized what Sheldon said, he already pushed her gently and laid next to her on her side. He put his right hand on Amy's shoulder and tried to embrace her.

"What are you doing?" Amy said not making any effort to fight. After all, she did not mind a little snuggling. Those hormones, Amy thought.

"I'm giving you a consoling hug," he replied.

"You do realize you caused this, right?"

"I do, and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." Amy felt Sheldon kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet. It is date night, I didn't plan to cook."

"Again, I'm sorry. For ruining the evening. I can make something for you."

"Can you do it later? I'm enjoying a cuddling session here. It's not like I can ask my fiancé to cuddle with me all the time."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you can. You just have to say it."

"Hmm, yeah, sure."

Amy enjoyed the attention Sheldon gave her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of his body talc, it always gave her comfort. She wondered if it was the body talc or maybe it's just Sheldon.

Twenty minutes later Sheldon realized that Amy fell asleep. He did not dare to move, afraid to wake her up. After ruining date night and hurting Amy, it was the least he could do. Besides, Amy was right, he spent so much time in his old room working lately. He was tired, and he actually missed her. Maybe closing his eyes for a while was not a bad idea.

##########

Amy opened her eyes. It was already bright outside. She was wrapped up in his arms, her head to his chest. That was the first thing she registered after waking up.

The second one was that she was on the left side of the bed instead of him.

She looked up and saw him already awoke staring at her. They both still had the same clothes from the previous night. She realized she did not brush her teeth. Come to think of it, it was possible he did not as well, Amy thought.

"Hey, morning," she said hoarsely.

"Morning," he said.

"Looks like we slept on the wrong side of the bed," Amy said.

He smiled at her and said, "Amy, I'm sleeping next to you. It doesn't matter on which side, it's never wrong." Then held her tighter.

That surprised her.

"Really? So, is it okay to switch sides the next time we sleep?" Amy asked.

"Well, let's not go too far, Amy, we're not hippies," he quickly replied rolling his eyes.

Yup, that Sheldon alright, Amy grin to herself.

* * *

 **See! So cheesy. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.**

 **Oh, and it's February 14 already here. So, happy valentine's day y'all!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 _A/N: I'm still learning all the features in this site. I deleted this story a couple times because I didn't get the result I wanted. If you follow me and got the notification, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenient._


End file.
